


Whiskey, Cigarettes, and Outer Space

by Lifeisjustamusical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeisjustamusical/pseuds/Lifeisjustamusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester: Music Major, Caretaker for his younger brother, Sam, Closeted Bisexual, Too busy for a stupid chick-flick romance. He also likes classic cars and classic rock with his classic hard liquor. 21 Years Old.</p><p>Castiel King: Secondary Education Major, Lives at home with five other siblings, Uncloseted Homosexual, Secretly rich. He also likes classic books and classic music and classic suits. 22 Years Old.</p><p>What do they have in common?</p><p>They both work at the same place; Dean, an assistant to the office manager, and Castiel, working in Customer Support.<br/>They both go to the same university; Northwestern.<br/>They both have secrets.<br/>They both have no clue who the other is.<br/>Until one day, they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Woaaaaaaaaah man. First story I have ever published on here. I have had this idea for a while and I bet it has been done 400,000,000,000 times but oh well. No clue when I will be updating. Hopefully soon! I'm currently in high school still and I am writing another book and this is more of my creative side because my other book is a nonfiction piece.  
> Find me on tumblr! satansfamilyphoto.tumblr.com

Cas reeked of heavenly cologne and always had a smile on his face. He knew how to please everyone with a simple batting of his pastel blue eyes. He loved his best friend like a sister. At this point though, she _was_. He somehow made the world seem better just by being himself. His eloquence was a gift and his sense of humor could make even the most bitter people laugh so hard milk would shoot out their nose. He prayed every night and was the model citizen. He was beautiful.

He was also hiding his home life. His dad had run out on him when he was little, leaving him to live with his five other siblings when he was growing up. There was his older twin brothers, Michael and Lucifer; then his adopted brother, Raphael; then his beautiful and intelligent sister, Anna; then mischievous Gabriel, he was the only one that Castiel liked, and then the baby of the family was Cas himself.

Michael always told him their dad went away on a business trip and died until he was about 13, when they set him down and told him how he ran off to some religious cult. Their mother died in childbirth with Cas. The six of them got along fine though.

Everyday when he leaves for his 8 a.m. class, he looks in his rear-view mirror, smiles, and mutters to himself, "Today will be a great day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of town was Dean Winchester. His first class wasn't until 12 p.m. He spent his morning getting his brother, Sam, off to school. He seemed to smell like cheap whiskey and only smiled when he absolutely had to, or when his brother did something amazing. He paid his bills every month and kept Sammy away from their father as much as possible. He didn't have any friends other than Lisa but she wasn't even his friend anymore. She only stayed in contact to insure she got her check every week. The only eloquence he had was in his music. He never prayed and kept to himself. He was beautiful.

Every morning he would wake up and make breakfast before he would send Sammy to the bus stop and then he would go to work for two hours before he would come home and get his stuff together for class. He would go to his classes and then go straight to the office where he works some more until 7 p.m., then comes home and cooks dinner and does his homework before he goes to sleep at 2 a.m. He repeats this everyday. 

Their dad was an alcoholic that was a piece of shit who abused them everyday and blamed them for their mom dying in some freak electrical fire. The day Dean turned 16, he applied for emancipation and, after a couple months of fighting, he got it. He also had applied for custody of Sam and somehow got it after telling everything their father did to them. They lived in a two bedroom apartment on campus. The two of them got along fine though.

Everyday when he leaves for work, he looks in his rear-view mirror, frowns, and reminds himself he's doing this for Sam. 

Neither of them knew the other. Until they did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left a note explaining myself at the end

"Mr. Winchester? Sir?" A skinny brunette woman named Madison asked. Dean was hunched over a table working on his boss's schedule for the week, muttering curses because he couldn't fit a conference call in.

"Mr. Winchester!" She said louder. 

"Yes, Madison?" He looked up and met her eyes. 

"Rufus wants to see you." 

"About what?" He said standing up and walking with her toward his boss's office.

"Rumor has it, you're getting demoted." She said sadly.

"What?! No! He would never demote me. He knows how much I need this job with this pay because I'm taking care of my brother!" Dean replied, growing angry.

"I'm not saying it's true. I'm just saying, I heard that's what's happening."

"Why would he demote me anyways? I literally am his best employee! Demoting me would be a terrible mistake and he knows it!"

"I don't know Dean! Just go in there and find out!" She said exasperated. 

He took a deep breath and composed himself before knocking and stepping in. 

"You wanted to see me?" Dean asked hesitantly and not making eye contact.

Rufus turned around from where he was standing by the window and smiled at the younger man. He pointed to a chair, a gesture that Dean immediately knew meant he was to sit in it, and plopped himself down at his own desk. He cleared his throat and gave a wary look.

"So, Mr. Winchester...We have good news and bad news," He started, "I want you to lead our Customer Support two floors down. The good news about that is you'll be exposed to meeting more people, which, we're trying to make this company more like a family, so that will benefit that. The bad news, however, is that you will be paid slightly less at first and will have to be trained by another employee down there. We've assigned you Mr. King, he's a good man."

Dean swallowed and stayed quiet trying to collect his thoughts. After a minute passed, he spoke. "W-Why are you doing this? I have my brother to take care of and I'm still a student. Plus you know my situation! I just barely make end's meet now!"

"Dean, Dean-o, Deeeeaaan." Rufus gave a pitiful smile and started talking stupid shit about the company's progress reports as if they somehow related to him.

"It's just Dean." He pipes quickly.

"Right. _Dean_ , as I was saying. We need more people downstairs and frankly you're the perfect man for the job."

He grimaced. "When do I start?"

"Today."

_Oh, Shit._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have a great day ma'am!" Castiel chirped as he hung up. He sighed and leaned back into his chair and checked he time. _5:53 p.m._ He still had about two hours before he could go home to his warm and inviting bed and his stack of homework. If anyone ever told him grad school would have so much homework he probably would've just been fine with his bachelor's in secondary education and a specialization in English. His aspirations were to become an English teacher eventually but right now it seems like his only aspirations were to talk to strangers from his cubicle that he shared everyday. 

His thoughts suddenly turned to the argument that occurred last night ending with his oldest brothers telling him he had a week to move out because they were simply tired of him. 

"Castiel! Snap out of dreamland!" His best friend, Meg Masters, barked at him. "Have you seen the new guy that just came down from two floors up? He is _hot_ and there is abso-fucking-lutely no way he's completely straight. I mean he dresses way too well. Not like those fuckboys you usually date. He looks like a motherfucking _man_!"

Cas groaned and rolled his eyes. "Meg, if he's so hot then why don't you ask him out, honestly thought, when I started working here I thought that sharing a work space with you would be super fun, but literally all you do is try and set me up on dates. I am fine being single! I have too much stuff to deal with right now anyways. I start my student teaching again soon and I do not want to date someone because that's like, super important to me."

"Well, either way, he's coming over to us right now." She smirked.

Castiel immediately straightened up and his eyes widened when he saw Dean. _Holy fuck, this man was gorgeous. His eyes looked like a fucking Disney princess's and he had tiny adorable freckles and an amazing build and sandy hair._

"Mr. King? You alright?" The beautiful man asked. 

Cas refocused his eyes and blinked a couple times. "S-sorry. I'm Castiel King." He extended a hand and heard Meg snicker from her seat.

Dean took it and firmly shook it. "Dean Winchester. So you're going to be training me?"

"I-I guess." Castiel gave a smile and slipped his hand back into his lap. 

"I'm just gonna, y'know, give you two beautiful men some space. Clarence, don't do anything on my desk. I eat there." The raven haired man's friend winked as she left causing a pink blush to appear on his cheeks.

"Clarence?" Dean's brow furrowed. 

"That's Meg's nickname for me. Don't ask the story behind it because not even I know it. Anyways, sit down at her desk and tell me more about you, how long have you worked here?" Castiel asked trying to make small talk.

Dean sat opposite him and bit his lip. "Uh. Not really sure. Started working here my Senior year of high school before I started at Northwestern to get my degree."

"No fucking way, you go to Northwestern? I'm in their graduate program right now to get my teaching license!" Castiel's eyes lit up.

"I'm getting my music theory degree there. I graduate in May." He gave a slight smile a the thought of being done with school and able to work full time and make more than enough to take care of Sam and him.

"How old are you?" He raised an eyebrow to Dean. 

"21." He replied soft.

"I'm 22. I've only worked here since Junior year. You're the one that takes care of his brother right?"

Dean perked up. "Yeah. Me and my brother Sam. We live on campus. It was hell at first but I wouldn't change our situation for the world."

"You sound more like a dad to him than a brother." Cas teased.

"I mean. I practically raised him. I sorta am both, his brother and his dad. Enough about me though. You got any siblings?" Dean switched the topic away from his life.

Cas snorted. "I'm the youngest of six. There's the twins, Michael and Lucifer--yes, like Satan--, and then Raphael, he was adopted when my parents went on a missions trip to Africa. My mom was a devout Christian and when she saw Rafe, she thought God planted him there at the orphanage just for her. Next, it's Anna. She's literally perfect. Then Gabe. He's the only one I can tolerate after dad left. Then me, of course."

"Your dad left?"

"O-oh. Well. Um. Yeah. I don't know why I said that. Sorry." He tensed up.

"It's fine Cas. We all got our baggage." Dean shrugged.

"Cas?' He gave a half smile. "The only people who call me that are Anna and Gabe."

"Shit. That's okay right? I kinda nickname everyone within my first 20 minutes of meeting them. Sorry." The emerald eyed man pursed his lips.

 _Wow, that is seriously adorable. Shit. You don't want to actually talk to him do you? Fuck. You do._ Cas groaned internally at his thoughts. 

"It's fine Dean." Castiel smiled. "Me and Meg are going out for drinks after work tonight since it's Friday, do you wanna come too? I'm trusting my gut right now that you're not a serial killer because I don't know why but I can talk to really easily and I mean I'm going to be training for so I might as well learn more about you."

"That actually sounds good. I just have to tell Sam I won't be home 'til later. Thanks for inviting me." 

Castiel nods. "Shall I get started with instructing you what to do?"

"Please do." Dean gave a grin before catching himself and realizing he just smiled over Cas.

 _Oh, Shit._ He thought for the second time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was really short because I kinda wanted to just get it over with asap bc the next chpter is going to take me longer to write but it's also going to be longer. I still have no clue how long this fic will be. Anyways my tumblr is satansfamilyphoto.tumblr.com follow me and pester me to write(:


End file.
